Precious Comrades
by JashinsPriestess42
Summary: What really happened after Snowball is run off Animal Farm? Snowball's POV *Mild Gore*


I don't own Animal Farm to my knowledge. So there.

* * *

SNOWBALL'S POV

I stood in front of the gathered animals. I was so excited, if I played my cards right, work on the windmill would begin straightaway. Clearing my throat I began to speak.

When I was finished, I sat down and Napoleon stood. He barely uttered three sentences before sitting down again.

I rolled my eyes at his arrogance; he really thought he'd beat me with just that? I'd show him! I leapt up and broke into a passionate appeal in favor of the windmill. Shouting down those damn sheep that Napoleon had trained, I painted a beautiful picture of life with the windmill; threshing machines, ploughs, harrows, rollers, and reapers and binders. The windmill could give every stall its own electric light, hot and cold water, AND an electric heater!

When I was finished, the animals were roaring with approval! They were all in agreement with me. I felt that there was nothing more that Napoleon could do; the animals were all on my side. Then, just as I thought those fatal words, Napoleon gave me a nasty side look and uttered an odd high-pitched whimper I'd never heard before. As soon as the first note left his throat a horrible barking and braying was heard outside the barn. Nine HUGE dogs galloped in, practically foaming at the mouth, they headed straight towards me, madness in their eyes. Terrified, I leapt up and ran out of the barn, my panic giving me wings. But despite my efforts, the dogs were only a few paces behind me. I headed towards the hedge that separated the farm from the woods. In a horrifying moment I slipped in the wet mud and the lead dog snapped his jaw only millimeters from my tail. I quickly regained my footing and slipped through the hedge, but one of the dogs had managed to catch my leg with its razor sharp claws, drawing blood from the soft pink flesh.

Panting I continued to run deeper into the woods before passing out from exhaustion.

THISISATIMESKIPBEJEALOUS!

When I woke my body was a mass of aches. I got up stiffly and stretched my muscles, before wandering aimlessly through the tall trees.

I knew I needed to get back to my comrades. I had to inform them of Napoleon's treachery. Those dogs presented a problem though. Where in the world did Napoleon get nine huge _dogs_? Suddenly a thought hit me, 'Of course! They must be the puppies of Bluebell and Jessie!' I shuddered to think of their own sweet puppies being turned into ruthless killers. Napoleon had to be stopped!

By the time I reached Animal Farm it was already dark. I found the hole in the hedge and slipped half-way through, looking for any sign of Napoleon or the dogs. Seeing none, I pushed my way through the rest of the hedge and started towards the barn. Before I had gone even twenty paces I saw a dog come rushing towards me! Frightened, I quickly turned about to go back to the safety of the woods. But to my growing horror, I realized I had been surrounded on all sides!

They stalked towards me as I wheeled around, looking for an exit, there was none. When they were about ten feet from me they stopped and let a figure through their ranks. The moonlight threw the figure's features into focus.

"_Napoleon_," I snarled,

"Why _Snowball_," He smirked, "I thought I made it perfectly clear that you weren't allowed here anymore."

"Who died and made _you_ leader of Animal Farm!"

"You of course."

"?!"

"You always _were_ in the way, Snowball. Always arguing with me. Turning the animals against me. Teaching them to read. Giving them_ IDEAS_

But now that's all going to change. Because you are going to die Snowball. Right here. Right now. And then, there will be nothing between me and ruling over all of Animal Farm!"

I was shocked, I knew Napoleon was greedy and selfish but I never imagined _this_.

"Don't worry though," He continued, "I'll make sure to take . . . _care_ of your_ precious comrades_."

With those words the dogs pounced on me, ripping open my flesh and devouring my body. I screamed in pain again and again, but no one came.

The last thing I saw before my world went dark was Napoleon's triumphant smirk.


End file.
